Settlin'
by scgirl-317
Summary: Why settle for just enough?


This song has begged me to write a fic since I first heard it. And then I watched the breakup scene in "Threads," and it all came to me. So here you go. Song is by Sugarland.

* * *

Sam finished up her makeup as she heard Pete's car pull into the driveway. She slipped on her heels, grabbed her bag, and met him at the door.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Sam, you look terrific," Pete managed. He never really got used to seeing her dressed up the way she was.

Sam blushed as he stared at her. "We're going to be late."

"Uh, yeah, we should probably go," he stuttered.

Dinner was at some fancy restaurant in downtown Colorado Springs where you needed to place reservations a week in advance. Or, that was the impression Sam got. She didn't know how Pete could afford to keep taking her out to places like this. Honestly, she'd be just as happy wearing jeans going to O'Malley's. But Pete would not hear of it, so she had quit arguing.

As she thought over the past year, she could think of some great times with Pete. But they were always overshadowed by fiascos on base or through the 'Gate. Pete really was a great guy, but the initial spark just seemed to have worn off some. Not like with Jack.

"Sam, there's something I wanted to ask you," Pete said, reaching into his pocket. "I've requested a transfer to Colorado Springs."

"You did?" Sam asked. She had an idea where this was going, and she wasn't sure she wanted it to go there.

"Yeah. Truth is, I did it, because there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while, now."

"Pete," Sam started, her throat tightening.

"I love you Sam. Will you marry me?" He pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"I-," Sam couldn't finish. She didn't know what she wanted.

"_You deserve to love someone and be loved in return_," her father's words from her time on _Prometheus_ came back to her. Suddenly, she knew her answer.

"I'm sorry, Pete," she said. "I can't marry you."

Pete looked so stricken, her eyes filled with tears.

"Pete, if I married you, I'd have to choose between work and you. I can't do that. I can't give up my work. You deserve someone who'll be there."

"Don't," Pete said. "Don't say I deserve better. It doesn't get much better than you." He looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll take you home."

Sam closed her front door behind her. She hated what just happened, but deep down she knew it was inevitable. She knew it was clichéd: she loved Pete, but she wasn't _in_ love with him.

It was still early, she headed to the kitchen to grab a beer. But when she opened the fridge, she saw a bottle of merlot that she had never opened. Her father had given it to her a few years ago for her birthday. He insisted that it was a good wine that shouldn't be taken lightly. Figuring that this was as big an occasion as any, she popped the cork and poured a glass.

Sam walked back out to her living room and turned the stereo on. The radio happened to be on a country station, and she left it there. The dj announced the next song and as it started, she started to tap her foot to the music.

_Fifteen minutes left to throw me together  
For mister right now, not mister forever  
Don't know why I even try when I know how it ends  
Looking like another "maybe we could be friends"  
I've been leaving it up to fate  
It's my life so it's mine to make  
_

_I ain't settlin' for just getting by  
I've had enough so-so for the rest of my life  
Tired of shooting too low, so raise the bar high  
Just enough ain't enough this time  
I ain't settlin' for anything less than everything  
_

She stood up from her seat on the couch and smiled. This song fit her evening perfectly. As the next verse began, she started to dance. Sam laughed at herself. She didn't dance by herself. But she figured that after years of being "one of the guys," it was time to cut loose a little.

_With some good red wine and my brand new shoes  
Gonna dance a blue streak around my living room  
Take a chance on love and try how it feels  
With my heart wide open now you know I will  
Find what it means to be the girl  
Change her mind and change her world  
_

_I ain't settlin' for just getting by  
I've had enough so-so for the rest of my life  
Tired of shooting too low, so raise the bar high  
Just enough ain't enough this time_

_I ain't settlin' for anything less than everything  
_

Sam paid no attention to her surroundings. She had lost herself in the meaning of the song. Jacob's words kept coming back to her, as had those of Jack's hallucination.

"_Hey, this is you talkin' here. Might as well be honest… Maybe I'm not the problem. Let's face it, I'm not that complex… Sam, I'm a safe bet._"

A throat cleared a few feet away. Startled, Sam jumped and spun around to find her CO in the door to her living room with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm glad to see you take time to enjoy yourself," Jack said with a grin.

"Sir, how'd you…?"

"Spare key, remember? You didn't answer when I knocked so I let myself in."

"_I'm a safe bet._"

Suddenly, she knew her answer.

"Sir, there's something I need to say. We both know it, we both want it, but we're both to stubborn to risk it. So, regardless of what might happen, I'm just going to say it."

Sam closed the distance between them as she spoke, and she was now right in front of Jack. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she reached up and kissed him.

_I ain't settlin' for just getting by  
I've had enough so-so for the rest of my life  
Tired of shooting too low, so raise the bar high  
Just enough ain't enough this time  
_

Sam pulled back and released a shaky breath. She timidly looked up at Jack, but just barely before he leaned down and passionately kissed her, causing her knees to buckle. If he hadn't been holding her, Sam would have collapsed.

"Sam," Jack said, "I came over to tell you I've resigned."

"What? How could you do that?-" Jack put a hand over her mouth, cutting her off.

"Will you let me finish?"

His hand was still in place, so all she could do was nod.

"The president has put a civilian in command of the base before," he calmly stated. "I simply asked if he would again. As of," Jack looked at his watch– nine o'clock- "I am officially retired from the US Air Force."

"Seriously?" Sam said quietly, her mouth now free. She slowly broke out into a huge grin.

_I ain't settlin' for just getting by  
I've had enough so-so for the rest of my life  
Tired of shooting too low, so raise the bar high  
I ain't settlin' no, no, no, no, no, no  
_

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"We both know it, we both want it, and now there's nothing in the way, so I'm just going to say it. I love you, Samantha Carter."

Sam blushed and bit her lower lip.

"I love you too, Jack O'Neill."

_So raise the bar high_


End file.
